1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flying discs, and specifically a collapsible flying disc and embodiments thereof which exhibit aerodynamically stable flight and which may be folded and collapsed for conveniently storing them in a pocket. The present invention also relates to methods for folding and collapsing the collapsible flying disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art flying discs have come in several forms. One type of these flying discs is generally rigid in construction. However, such rigid flying discs suffer from a number of drawbacks, most notably that their rigidity causes damage to items or potential injury to individuals upon impact. This has restricted the use or play of such rigid flying discs to open areas where there are not many people or damageable items. Another drawback of such rigid flying discs is that they cannot be folded and placed in a pocket, thereby making them very inconvenient in that the user must carry them or otherwise find a bag or container large enough to hold them.
A second form of flying discs are generally flexible so that they do not cause damage or injury upon impact. Therefore, they can be used or tossed in more places, such as indoors and at crowded places. Some of these flexible flying discs can be folded and collapsed into a smaller size to fit in a pocket, but many of them cannot be folded and collapsed easily. Other flexible flying discs have very complex structures and configurations which render them expensive to manufacture, and sometimes, difficult to use and collapse.
Thus, there remains a need for a flexible flying disc that is lightweight, is easy to use, is inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily folded and collapsed to fit conveniently in a pocket, is aerodynamically sound, and is stable in flight.